


54 days of Loki

by askmyknife



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Protective Loki, Thor is Oblivious, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor:Ragnarok from Loki’s point of view, Thorki feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmyknife/pseuds/askmyknife
Summary: What was going on in Loki’s mind during Ragnarok?Torment, Mischief, and most importantly; Thor.





	54 days of Loki

Thor Ragnarok

Day 1:

Loki arrived to Sicar. He was ultimately found and brought directly to the Grand Master; of course, the alternative was to be /eaten/. Whoever this Grand Master was, Loki was certain that he could persuade him not to kill him, use him, or give him up for food.

And he did. Loki studied the Grand Master and knew he would find Loki very interesting once he showed him he could shapeshift into whoever or whatever he wanted. Granted it was all an illusion, but it worked rather well on the Grand Master who had, might Loki add, the weirdest idea of a good time. 

He would not share with anyone the things he had done with the Grand Master. But it granted him a safe place, and for now, it would be good.

Day 2

Loki wandered in Sicar trying to find Thor, but no sign of him.

Day 3

The Grand Master became more demanding; and Loki, knowing well if he wanted to ever leave this place, had to comply. And so, he did.

Day 4

The search for Thor continued but to no avail. Loki thus assumed he must have been able to go to Asgard. And perhaps Hela killed him. The thought made him sick.

He had to get out of this planet.

Day 5

Loki eyes the marvelous ships the Grand Master owned, showing a keen interest in them. Of course, he knew not to push his luck, and he knew better than to try to show him his true colours. 

He grew closer to the Grand Master, reluctantly but surely. 

He would need access to a ship soon enough.

Day 6

The Grand Master was extravagant. More than Loki thought. Although a part of him wished he could know what was happening in Asgard and most importantly with Thor, he could not, and he had to live with the anguish without showing it to a soul, especially not the Grand Master.

Day 10

The Grand Master seemed to lose interest in Loki a little bit, which worried him; he needed to become closer to him to earn his trust and to get access to his ships.

Day 18

Loki lived “well.” He looked well, he had Sicar money, The Grand Master was not as much after him as he was at first, but Loki didn’t become closer to him and he had to figure out a quicker way to get off this planet.

He worried about Thor to no end.

But then again, even if Thor was alive, would he go search for Loki? 

Probably not. 

Day 31

No sign of Thor. But, he had managed to take a peak at the codes; he almost fully had them. Unfortunately, to get on board of one he would need to participate in one of the Grand Master’s orgies. 

He was not looking forward to it.

Day 52

Loki was starting to despair. He distracted himself with nothing and everything. He almost managed to get out of Sicar but had been nearly caught and since then the Grand Master had a close eye on him, and Loki didn’t want to risk it.

During the evening, at one of the Grand Master’s parties, he then heard Thor’s voice and his heart lifted. At this point, he thought he was dreaming.

But it was really Thor, and when he saw him— He panicked. As much as he was glad to see him, he knew what that chair meant, he knew Thor was in danger, and he /knew/ he was going to be a contestant. A fighter, in that god awful arena. 

And Thor would just not shut up! Of course the /fool/ had to tell the Grand Master he was Loki’s brother. Loki glared at him, the oaf never had learned the way of dealing with people such as the Grand Master. 

He thus had to wait for when Thor was moved away to visit him; of course only in thought. Loki had a plan, truly he had, he was about to tell Thor he had the access codes to the ships and soon enough they could leave if Thor just fought off one contestant and won, of course, and Loki could properly introduced him to the Grand Master.

But no. Thor was mad at Loki, perhaps with reason, and Loki simply left him to be. He didn’t want to talk now; he’d come back later. He knew Thor would win against whoever the Grand Master’s champion was; Loki didn’t know who it was but he didn’t doubt Thor one second. Even if he had told him he put a bet against him. Of course he /had/, just so he could show support to the Grand Master and earn more favours, but— he did not believe Thor would lose.

Until he saw the Hulk. He feared for his life and Thor’s; he panicked so much he was about to leave, take a ship wih his access codes and then take Thor out of there and make this biggest exit. Of course Thor wanted to go back to Asgard but Loki figured he might convince him not to. 

Because it was madness. Of course Loki loved Asgard but they were no match for Hela and he refused to have Thor die in his arms. 

But the Grand Master stopped him, forced him to watch what he did not wish to see. Loki was more anxious than he ever had been. He knew the Hulk and as strong as Thor was— he feared for him.

And he almost won. But the Grand Master rendered Thor completely paralyzed and Loki panicked. He literally begged the Grand Master, used up all the favours he had left, telling him he was his brother and although he can be declared a loser he needed to /live/.

And so Thor lived.

And Loki would never tell him what he had to do to ensure that. 

Day 53

Loki wanted to visit Thor. He truly did. But he figured Thor would just be as mad as the day before. Of course Loki had gone to see him /in person/, when he was still unconscious, and definitely before he was moved to the Hulk’s room. 

Loki was not going to go in the Hulk’s room.

Day 54

The Grand Master summoned him because Thor was missing. Loki was anxious when he had to argue with that scrapper about who was going to get Thor; in any case he would fight her and succeed.

But once he got through her head and saw those memories he saw who she truly was. And although she pretended she cared not about being a Valkyrie anymore, he knew. By awaking her pain and awaking those memories, she would be compelled to help Thor, compelled not to give him in.

And so, he let himself be captured by her and waited for Thor to arrive.

In truth he wished Thor would let go of this fantasy of saving Asgard but he knew he wouldn’t. Thor wouldn’t be Thor if he didn’t care. 

And he would help, of course he would help. He wasnt going to let his brother go to a path of suicide on his own. He loved him too much.

A part of him though, wondered if Thor even wanted him there. Which brought him talk to him in the elevator, tell him that he would stay in Sicar. He wanted him to tell him it was madness, to come with him.

But he didn’t. He agreed with him. Thought that all Loki was... was a god who worshipped chaos and a world like Sicar. It hurt him. Perhaps Thor wouldn’t think so if he knew all he went through for him, how much he hated this world. But he couldn’t even bring himself to tell him. Would he even care? 

Loki thus changed all of his plans. He would have Thor imprisoned, then convince the Grand Master to release him under Loki’s surveillance, eventually of course, and they could then leave. Somewhere else than Asgard. That way, Thor would be safe, although he would hate him at first.

But although Loki had not planned this betrayal more than a few minutes ago, Thor had waited for it. Expected it. Because it was just who Loki was. The trickster. The God of Mischief.

He whrited in pain both physically and mentally— because Thor was /leaving/ to a certain death and Loki was fucking /paralyzed/.

Thankfully though he was soon found by the ‘revolution’. He cared not what it was for, but he knew he had to get to Asgard. Help Thor. Do whatever he could for him. He had to. He would hate himself forever if he didn’t. 

And so he came back to Asgard after all. Thor wasn’t in his sight but he would fight until he found him. And he didn’t until he heard the loud thunder, Loki looking up with a small smile; he was alive. His heart lifted him and he continued fighting until Thor found him. 

He got to the undergrounds to start Ragnarok as Thor asked him, seeing the Tesseract. His temptation was too strong, plus, he would have to get the hell out of there. So he took the tesseract and then put the damn crown into the eternal flame, causing Ragnarok before he got the hell out of there and went directly onto the ship using the tesseract.

He searched and searched for Thor and saw him in the crowd with Valkyrie and others; and so he relaxed. At least he was alive.

He remained in the shadows, waiting until everyone calmed down before he found Thor in his chambers on the ship, coming in his room uninvited, as per usual. 

He wasn’t surprised when Thor thought he wasn’t there and threw him the object, Loki effectively catching it. 

Because truly all of this had been for Thor. From the very beginning. From the moment he saw him and tried to act like he didn’t know him. From going to see him although not in person, to tell him he would get them out of there. From asking the Grand Master not to let Thor die at the hand of Hulk. From triggering the memories in Valkyrie so she would help. From letting himself be captured so he could talk to them without being seen as a threat. From betraying Thor to try and protect him. From them going to his aid when he most needed it. 

To coming back to him although he had the tesseract and could go anywhere in wanted in the universe.

To coming back to /Thor/.

To be being /here/.

Because he was.

“I’m here.”


End file.
